


Dracula: The Devil's Waltz

by sakurasake



Series: Dracula   (season two) [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Dracula (TV 2013), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasake/pseuds/sakurasake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once more unto the breech. Or when Ilona was reincarnated a second time...into Darcy Lewis' sister Lucy.   (the violence and character death ratings are only there because of description of the deaths of Lucy, Jonathan and Mina. Possibly as well as Doc Van Helsing and Renfield...somehow this story got marked as complete...it is not complete. I am writing each chapter out on my iPod then posting them and the story is no where near finished.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is where Clint gets REALLY confused... (for some reason the story got checked as complete, IT'S NOT)

Title: Dracula: The Devil's Waltz  
Author: Me  
Fandom: Dracula (2013)/The Avengers/X-Men series  
Pairing: Dracula/OC, Darcy/Thor, Loki/Jane  
Summary: Once more unto the breech. Or when Ilona was reincarnated a second time...into Darcy Lewis' sister Lucy.  
…  
Original Female Character:

 

Full Name: Lucy Kimberly Westenra  
Born: Lucille Kimber Stark  
BASE: Emilia Clarke

Siblings: Darcy Lewis (born Darcy Louise Westenra) and Peter Parker (adopted by Tony).  
…

[ ](http://s198.photobucket.com/user/JarodsSlayer/media/thedevilswaltzlucyanddracula.jpg.html)

…  
Prologue:

 

When Darcy saw her sister for the first time that day, she was barefoot in her white LARP gown and running full pelt toward Tony's computer lab. She was running like a pack of hellhounds were on her heels and her dress was on fire all at the same time; a look of such purpose on her face. When Darcy, Jane and the team got it into their heads to follow her, she was at a touch-screen and pulling up CCTV footage of London...all around the old Carfax Manor property.

“Please...” She pleaded, Darcy able to hear the shakiness in her voice, “let Azazel be wrong...”  
Lucy was completely unaware of her company as security camera footage from the private crypt of the manor was displayed before her.

“Please, let him still be there, please...”  
Her voice was breathless and quiet, true fear in it as she sorted closer and closer to...

“No...”  
Darcy watched her sister's heart drop into her bowels.

“Oh god no...”  
Lucy frantically tried to pull up a holo-projection...failing until JARVIS took pity on her and pulled it up for her. Lucy stepped into it, roaming around the room as if search it for something...or someone.

“Please, Vlad,” She spoke, not realizing the accented tone she took, “please be okay...”  
She stopped at the toppled over stone coffin, afraid to step around it. Her hand trembled, her entire body shaking as she took tiny steps around it. She fell to her knees beside what looked like a fresh body.

“Oh, Vlad...” Tears fell down her cheeks.  
She reached out and touched the holographic cheek of the man on the ground. She pulled it away and frantically scrambled to grab her phone. A man appeared inside the sphere, another hologram they assumed, and knelt down next to her. Darcy didn't miss how he looked like Paul Bettany in Inkheart either.

“Do you need me to send Azazel back there?” He asked, resting a surprisingly solid hand on Lucy's shoulder.  
Lucy lifted watery gray eyes to the man.

“Will you, JARVIS?” She croaked, “have him check the other side of the pedestal by the wall.”  
The man nodded, “I will have your safe room set up. FitzSimmons finally perfected Van Helsing's serum. They have it this time...they can save him.”  
Lucy let out a happy sob, all of the projection but the man falling away. The man helped her to her feet, wrapping her into an Asgardian fur cloak after Thor handed it to him. It was a gift from his mother to Lucy, but they didn't know that.

“Dummy will be waiting for you in the elevator,” He spoke softly, taking a familiar pitch to many, “Sir hasn't finished with the other two yet.”  
Lucy gave him a watery chuckle. JARVIS did love his brothers and sister...yes, You was a girl. So Lucy called her Lady Yu.

“Not surprising when all he days is stare at Steve's ass all day,” She snorted, pulling the cloak tighter around her, “but beggars can't be chosers. Tell your brother to make sure that the equipment is ready, Azazel will be coming in hot.”  
She brushed by the team without looking at them, not really acknowledging them. It was thirty seconds after she left that Clint had even said a word.

“What the hell was that about!?”  
…  
Lucy's Costume: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=110026377

[ ](http://www.polyvore.com/lucy_westenra_ii_reincarnation_ilona/set?.embedder=1529027&.svc=copypaste&id=110026377)

  


[Lucy Westenra II, reincarnation of Ilona Tepes](http://www.polyvore.com/lucy_westenra_ii_reincarnation_ilona/set?.embedder=1529027&.svc=copypaste&id=110026377) by [kanechild](http://kanechild.polyvore.com/?.embedder=1529027&.svc=copypaste) featuring [blue pumps](http://www.polyvore.com/blue_pumps/shop?query=blue+pumps)


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander wakes, finds his wife AND meets her family...all in one day.

Title: Dracula: The Devil's Waltz  
Author: Me  
Fandom: Dracula (2013)/The Avengers/X-Men series  
Pairing: Dracula/OC, Darcy/Thor, Loki/Jane  
Summary: Once more unto the breech. Or when Ilona was reincarnated a second time...into Darcy Lewis' sister Lucy.  
…  
Original Female Character:

 

Full Name: Lucy Kimberly Westenra  
Born: Lucille Kimber Stark  
BASE: Emilia Clarke

Siblings: Darcy Lewis (born Darcy Louise Westenra) and Peter Parker (adopted by Tony).  
…

[ ](http://s198.photobucket.com/user/JarodsSlayer/media/thedevilswaltzlucyanddracula.jpg.html)

…  
Chapter One:

 

Alexander Grayson woke to the soft sounds of voices; a man and a woman...but only one REAL heartbeat between them. The young woman looked like Ilona from behind, but he held not a single hope for it to be true.

“If you are an angel come to take me from this wretched life,” He croaked, pulling all attention to him, “then please make it quick.”  
The face was unfamiliar, but those eyes could never be.

“Ilona...”  
Lucy Stark smiled softly, “Once upon a time, yes.”  
He tried to sit up, but the young woman stopped him...then sat on the hospital bed next to him.

“Rest, Vlad,” She said with incredible softness, “You are not a vampire anymore...” she gave a teary smile, “...my friends were able to perfect the serum...”  
Alexander resisted the urge to kiss her. But she did not, leaning forward and stealing the softest kiss.

“How long will it last?” He asked.  
Lucy chuckled softly, “It gives us forever, Vlad.”  
The man seemed to dissipate, like smoke, and chuckled as he went.

“And that is what Edwin calls giving us privacy,” She laughed.  
A soft male snort came out of thin air. Alexander tried to look for the source and Lucy rolled her eyes at him.

“Edwin,” She chided, snickering, “do not poke the wounded bear.”  
The 'He wasn't called Vlad the Impaler for nothing' was left unsaid. She tugged Alexander gently until he leaned on her.

“Sir has already asked me to forge papers for him,” JARVIS pointed out, “but I started that weeks ago when you and Darcy first came here, Lucy.”  
Alexander looked up at her in surprise at the sound of her name.

“Lucille Kimberly Westenra Harker-Stark at your service,” She smiled, making him chuckle, “I go by either Miss Stark when I am in trouble or Agent Westenra at work.”  
Alexander turned over onto his stomach, not seeing Darcy enter the room as he did it.

“And what do you go by at home?” He asked her.  
Lucy looked down at him, a soft smile on her face and in her eyes.

“Well,” Darcy drawled, “it depends on Natasha's mood at the time.”  
Alexander could SMELL the blush on her skin as Lucy flushed at the comment. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened to garner THAT reaction.

“But, mostly it's darling...”  
As Darcy went into the office in the back, Alexander kept wondering what had made Lucy blush.

 

Lucy wanted to keep Alexander to herself for longer, but they had been in the safe room for hours and Alexander was getting stir crazy. JARVIS kept them a clear path to Tony's private elevator.

“Agent Coulson has said that you can take Lola,” the AI said softly, “Agent May said to have fun.”  
Lucy snorted and looked at the ceiling of the elevator, Alexander leaning against the wall of it as she lifted her head.

“Fun isn't in Melinda's vocabulary, brother dearest,” She grumbled.  
…  
JARVIS had gathered Tony, Pepper and Darcy, who wanted to see Lucy before she ran off with this guy. Tony knew this guy's history...to a point. Just what the story books wrote about him...and several of them Lucy had proven wrong when she was a little girl. Because of memories that she didn't know where hers.

Lucy was laughing at Alexander as he searched the walls for the source of the voice.

“Vlad, sweetheart,” She chuckled after she caught her breath, “JARVIS is essentially a ghost. You aren't going to find him.”  
Alexander leaned against the wall again, pulling Lucy into his arms when she got close enough to him. Lucy relaxed against him, feeling a body against her that she'd been waiting centuries to feel again. She looked up at him with a smile, before sighing heavily and burying her forehead in his chest with a chuckle.

“Hey, JARVIS,” She looked up at the ceiling, “tell Phil that I'll just have Azazel pop us over. Tell him to save me a rain check on Lola.”  
A soft chuckle floated from the hidden speakers.

“You mean to take him back to Carfax Manor?” The AI asked smoothly, “because the necro-tempered glass, courtesy of Thor's mother, was installed in every single inch of the property weeks ago.”  
Lucy gave a happy squeal into Alexander's chest, much to the human again man's amusement. The spent the rest of the purposely long ride in silence, wrapped around each other. The doors opened to reveal her parents (yes, she calls Pepper 'mom') and Darcy. Lucy stepped out of Alexander's arms reluctantly, Tony helping the weak man exit the elevator by situating himself under his shoulder. Darcy wrapped herself around her sister, the two leaning their heads together.

“I can't believe you married Vlad the Impaler,” Darcy laughed, making Alexander roll his eyes at her.  
Lucy snorted, “One: I never said I was sane, two: he is ridiculously good looking, three: my Friday nights will never be lonely again.”  
Translation into normal English: I know I was crazy to do it, but he's insanely hot and fucks like a beast. Tony snickered, but Alexander was more than a little confused. Pepper just mimed to the man that he didn't want to know what she meant.

“You mean he's like Loki,” Pepper guessed.  
A gentleman on the streets and a freak in the sheets. Though, if you pissed him off, there was just no damn place for you to hide that would get you out of it alive. Not to mention that he treats her like a queen, can give a vocal tongue lashing like no other and could probably put his fist through somebody's skull.

“Yup,” She grinned, popping the P.  
As she popped the P, Azazel blinked in and turned from facing Lucy to see Alexander being held up by Tony. When he turned back to Lucy, he chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

“So I was wrong...”  
…  
Radio Station: http://songza.com/listen/just-skin-songza/  
NOTE: The first chapter is short only because I needed him waking and the transition to them going to Carfax Manor.


	3. Chapter Two

Title: Dracula: The Devil's Waltz  
Author: Me  
Fandom: Dracula (2013)/The Avengers/X-Men series  
Pairing: Dracula/OC, Darcy/Thor, Loki/Jane  
Summary: Once more unto the breech. Or when Ilona was reincarnated a second time...into Darcy Lewis' sister Lucy.  
…  
Original Female Character:

 

Full Name: Lucy Kimberly Westenra  
Born: Lucille Kimber Stark  
BASE: Emilia Clarke

Siblings: Darcy Lewis (born Darcy Louise Westenra) and Peter Parker (adopted by Tony).  
…

[ ](http://s198.photobucket.com/user/JarodsSlayer/media/thedevilswaltzlucytonyjarvisanddracula.jpg.html)

(art was made using the Pizap and Picmonkey websites)  
…  
Chapter Two:

 

Lucy stared out the window and into the English sunrise. The only distance Azazel was able to take them to was to Xavier's in Westchester. The teleporter had been working himself to exhaustion to help Lucy find Alexander, not that she'd known it. Charles asked Hank to fly her and Alexander to London, landing them in the large empty backyard of Carfax Manor. Lucy had thought the lay over worth it, to see the look on Azazel's face when he actually got to see his son for the first time. He had looked at Kurt in utter shock, never having known if Kurt had survived...if Mystique had been able to get Kurt away in time. Of course, he hadn't bothered to ask...lately. He stopped trying to ask Mystique years ago, because her answer was always the same. Silence.

It felt surreal for Lucy to be standing there in Carfax Manor, things gleaned from her memories as Mina Murray fresh in her mind.

“What is it with you Stark women and your need for tortured men?” Hank asked Lucy with fondness as he walked into Alexander's study.  
Lucy laughed, “Alexander has always been a bad patient, Hank. Becoming a vampire, then human again doesn't change anything,” she paused to chuckle, “if anything, it just makes him angrier...a little. He'll relax after a while.”  
Hank sat down on the leather couch and stretched out, Lucy turning from the window to walk around Alexander's desk, hopping up to sit on it.

“How's Steven doing with the summoning?” She asked with a sigh, kicking her feet gently.  
Hank tilted his head back to look at her.

“He has found Mr Renfield,” Hank McCoy admitted, “now he just has to work on body reconstitution.”  
Lucy closed her eyes with a happy sigh, not seeing or hearing Alexander lurking within earshot. He watched Lucy as she sat on his desk, one of his ledgers open in her lap after she scoot further back on his desk so that she could cross her legs.

“Never got to meet a historical figure before,” Lucy said after a moment of silence, “I mean, yeah, Vlad has a bad rep with the Impaler thing, but it's actually kinda neat to see something that is actually tangible.”  
Alexander gave a silent chuckle and the corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk. Hank, who lay on the couch with a journal of Doctor Van Helsing's, rolled his eyes as he lowered his glasses and the journal.

“He IS quite something, isn't he?” Hank chuckled, “though, demystifying by seeing that he is just a man.”  
Alexander's eyes went from the blue mutant to his wife's reincarnation, as she closed the ledger and set it aside.

“I could tell you EVERYTHING about him,” Lucy sighed heavily, “my ma took me to a hypnotic-therapist as a kid. To make me forget. She said I shouldn't be seeing things that weren't mine to see. A hippie looking at her own kid like she's a freak of nature...well, more so than Tony Stark's jizz got me.”  
Alexander fought the laugh that almost fell from his lips when she said her final comment. The jab at her father about mentality. He watched as Lucy and Hank seemed to move with a quiet synchronicity, gained through years of friendship. Because, while she was Darcy's sister and Tony's daughter, Lucy grew up at Xavier's School for the Gifted...which was renamed the Charles Xavier School for the Gifted after the man's death. Not that his resurrection as a young man had anything to do with it. Happy coincidence as Lucy called it.

“I've dreamed of Vlad for years,” Lucy said softly, after another long moment, “I know Ilona's feelings about him, Mina's feelings...”  
She ran both hands through her hair with a frustrated sigh.

“I know that how I feel about him is my own,” Lucy spoke, tapping the spot above her heart absently, “but people act like it's not. That I'm only feeling what Ilona felt. Trust me...the hormonal aspect is more my dad than Ilona,” she fanned herself with exaggeration, before laughing and sighing softly, “Darcy said I had the hormones of a bitch in heat once...”  
Hank snorted and nearly choked on his tea. He set it aside, catching the cloth napkin as Lucy tossed it to him.

“It's not surprising,” Hank shrugged, “but that is just you, Lucille. The temper of an angry mother grizzly and the hormones of a teenaged boy. Though, you have Pepper's restraint, which is admirable.”  
Lucy rolled her eyes before smirking, that leer in her eyes that reminded Hank so much of her father.

“I'm just a good actress, Hank,” Lucy's eyes twinkled in a way that made Alexander sigh.  
Hank had heard the sound and Alexander was too busy watching Lucy to see Hank signal that they were being watched.

“What would you say is your favorite of Ilona's memories of him?” Hank asked.  
Lucy gave a throaty laugh, that was laden with leers and a hint of lust.

“Their wedding,” She admitted with a blush.  
Hank snorted, “You mean the wedding night.”  
Lucy threw something at Hank, something she'd pulled out of her pocket. The blue mutant caught whatever it might be in his large hands. Hank turned his attentions back to the journal and the two sat in silence for...about two seconds.

“Well...” She drew the word out, “that was a good one too. She's got enough memories of him in bed to give me a spank bank for the rest of my life.”  
Hank snickered, while Alexander was just confused by it. What was a spank bank? It took him a couple of seconds to go over what Hank had asked Lucy in the first place. Favorite memory. She said the wedding, he said the wedding night. She didn't entirely disagree with Hank on that respect, either. From there, he finally came to the right conclusion.  
…  
Hank was gone by noon, having took a brief nap before leaving. Lucy puttered about the kitchen, restored to it's original state...or the state it had been in the last that Alexander ever actually remembered seeing it in. He'd been drawn in by the smell of food and sat at the counter to watch her. When she noticed him, she turned around and smiled at him.

“Peggy's daughter Victoria's in London,” She started conversationally, “so Hank is going to ask her to deliver some things for me.”  
Alexander raised a brow at her, taking the delicious smelling coffee when she handed it to him. She stopped moving around long enough to drink a glass of orange juice herself.

“Well, I want to transplant the rose bushes around the fountain into these white stone planters,” Lucy smiled, “then turn the original planters into an herb garden. The combined smell of the spices and the roses...”  
Alexander rolled his eyes, hiding his smile in his coffee. He listened to Lucy talk, smiling often as he sipped his coffee slowly.

 

It was sunset by the time Victoria actually got there. And she wasn't alone. Ivan was with her, that was a given. But there was also Frank, Sarah and Marvin.

Kurt, Lucy and Peter were playing basketball in the drive-way. Alexander was sitting off to the side with Darcy and the duo were having quite the lively conversation. Lucy tossed the ball to Peter when she saw Victoria. Lucy came up to the arriving group as Rogue and Kitty came out with the food.

“You guys got here just in time,” Lucy hugged Victoria, “I got Piotr to move the planters when he and the kids popped in with Kurt.”  
Victoria laughed and kept an arm around Lucy, both of them smiling.

“What about that husband I hear about?” Ivan asked, pulling Lucy into a hug himself.  
Lucy turned and pointed to Alexander, who was showing Darcy the tattoo on his bicep. One that made Ivan's eyes widen and his skin pale. Lucy knew that Ivan recognized the man...the most infamous man in European history: Vlad Dracul. Ivan looked at Lucy like she was insane, but the girl just smiled and shrugged.


End file.
